


The Kaito Shion Picture Show

by youllbeadentist



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Vocaloid
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, the spite fic(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youllbeadentist/pseuds/youllbeadentist
Summary: "I would like, if I may, to take you on a strange journey..."Things go rapidly downhill for straight-laced lovebirds Len and Miku when car troubles force them to pay a visit to the bizarre residence of Dr. Gakupo Kamui and his wacky entourage.i know a couple of other writers have tackled this idea before me, but i love it nonetheless. i'm super nostalgic towards vocaloid and rocky horror is one of my current special interests so combining the two of them was....Something I Wanted To Do + it was a refreshing break from my major project I'm working onalso i fucking hate incest





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, alright, I want the grandparents, the close family, everyone get together---Smile! Beautiful!”

Len smiled widely and leaned back on the church door as the camera flashed on the crowd swarming the newlyweds. After the picture was taken it dispersed, various bodies meandering in one direction or another and giving final congratulations. As Len walked down the steps the lucky groom, Piko Utatane, wrapped an arm around him to steer him away for a conversation. They walked in silence for a bit before reaching the patch of grass just before the parking lot. Piko clapped his hands once and rubbed them together in excitement, grinning. “Well. I guess we really did it, huh?” Len gave Piko a friendly punch on the arm, which was then returned. “I don’t think there’s any doubt about that. You and Iroha have been almost inseparable since you met in Dr. Hiyama’s refresher courses.” “Well, to tell you the truth, Len, that was the only reason I showed up in the first place!” Piko laughed at his own joke, and Len followed suit to a lesser extent. 

“Ok, guys, this is it! You ready?” a woman’s voice rang out from the top of the church steps, and both Piko and Len turned to look. “Look, Iroha’s gonna throw her bouquet!” Piko announced as a group of women formed on the pavement below the bride. Iroha turned her back to them and tossed the bouquet over her shoulders, with Len tracking its movement as it flew through the air and...right into the hands of his girlfriend, Miku Hatsune. Miku, seeming to notice this a half second after Len, waved the bouquet in the air excitedly, jumping up and down. “I got it! I got it!” Piko grabbed Len’s upper arm and pulled him closer in a congratulatory motion. “Hey, big fella! Looks like it could be your turn next!” Len shrugged, not knowing what else to do. “Who knows?” ‘Well, so long. See you, Len!” Piko walked off towards Iroha, the two of them reconvening with a kiss and getting into their car. As they drove away, the cans tied to the trunk bounced along the dirt road.

The rest of the crowd followed along the car, shouting cheers and taking pictures, but Len held back. He thought about what Piko had said: _Looks like it could be your turn next._ His hand absentmindedly went into the pocket of his suit jacket, fingers curling around the small box that lay inside. It was true; he had been planning to ask Miku for months, carrying the ring with him whenever they went out just in case the moment felt right. And yet, the moment hadn't arrived. As Len’s fingers brushed against the velvet box, a strange thought came to him.  _ Well...Why not now? _ Better now than never, he supposed. But at someone else’s wedding? Deep in thought, Len was startled as Miku ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. “Len, wasn’t it wonderful? Didn’t Iroha look radiantly beautiful?” She tittered excitedly as Len recovered from his shock. “Oh, I can’t believe it---An hour ago she was plain old Iroha Nekomura and now---” Miku sighed dreamily, looking up and holding the bouquet to her chest. “Now she’s Mrs. Piko Utatane.” 

  
Still in his fog, Len began to wander towards the church graveyard, Miku following shortly after him. “Yes, Miku, Piko’s a lucky guy.” “Yes!” The two of them walked in silence for a bit, the headstones starting to grow in number. "Everyone knows that Iroha’s a wonderful little cook.” “Yes!” “Why, Piko himself, he’ll be in line for a promotion in a year or two.” “Yes!” Len stopped walking, prompting Miku to stop as well, looking the slightest bit confused.  Len took the box from his pocket and held it in his shaking hand. “Hey, Miku.” “Yes, Len?” He paused for a moment, taking in the scene around him. The solemn headstones, the billboard in the distance announcing ‘Denton: the Home of Happiness!’, the grey storm clouds just beginning to roll in. He took a deep breath.  “I’ve got something to say…”


	2. Chapter 2

In retrospect, it probably would have been a good idea to look into those storm clouds. And yet, in the haze of emotion that followed Len’s proposal, any concerns of weather were forgotten. Miku had said yes---- the two of them had been dating since high school, she was more likely to say yes than not. And yet, Len had still been nervous. But after Miku’s enthusiastic reply those nerves, too, had been lost in the whirl of things. It was then that the two of them made their plan for the rest of the evening; to visit the home of Dr. Hiyama, their old science teacher and now close friend. He was the reason they had even met in the first place, after all. “D’you remember when we had to make up that dissection lab together, and he made me hand you the eye and I panicked?” Len had said as the two of them walked through the parking lot. Miku laughed in response, kissing him quick before they both got into their car and out of the drizzle that had started.

But that drizzle quickly grew and grew, resulting in the complete downpour that Len and Miku found themselves in as they drove through the woods surrounding Dr. Hiyama’s house. Len gripped the steering wheel and frowned, squinting through the windshield at the winding road ahead. Miku, who sat next to him reading a newspaper and eating a chocolate bar, frowned as well.They didn’t speak to each other. They only let the news on the radio play in silence---- _ “I have never been a quitter. To leave office before my term is completed is abhorrent to every instinct in my body…”  _ Miku silently offered Len a bite of her candy, which he passed on. On the side of the road, a motorcycle passed them by in the opposite direction with a loud zoom. “Gosh, that’s the third motorcyclist that’s passed us!” Miku exclaimed, looking back as it passed. “They sure do take their lives in their hands, what with the weather and all.” “Yes, Miku, life’s pretty cheap to that type,” Len grumbled in reply. As they drove on ahead, a white sign on a fence stood illuminated by the headlights: ‘DEAD END’.

“What’s the matter, Len, darling?” Miku asked as Len sighed in exasperation. “We must have taken a wrong fork a few miles back.” “Oh. But then where did that motorcyclist come from?” Len frowned , not having any answer for her. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to turn back.” He put the car in reverse, only just starting to back away from the fence when a loud  _ BANG! _ Sounded, startling the both of them. “What was that!?” Miku cried out, fear evident in her voice. “We must have a blowout.” Len tried to keep his cool but broke it as he smacked his hand on the back of his seat, making Miku jump slightly. “Damn it! I knew I should’ve gotten that spare tire fixed. Well, you just stay here and keep warm and I’ll go for help.” Miku sighed bitterly. “Well where will you go, we’re in the middle of nowhere.” Len thought on that for a second, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. “Say, didn’t we pass a castle back a few miles down the road? Maybe they have a telephone I could use!”

Miku stared at him for a moment with an odd look on her face. “I’m going with you.” Len shook his head as she went to unbuckle her seatbelt, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Oh, no, darling, there’s no sense in both of us getting wet.” “I said I’m coming with you!” Miku announced confidently as she started gathering her things into her purse. “Besides, the owner of that phone might be a beautiful woman and you might never come back again.” She gave a little laugh at her own joke, which Len returned. The two of them stepped out of the car and into the rain, Miku taking her newspaper and putting it over her head to protect her long hair. As they crossed next to the burst tire, Len gave it an annoyed kick. 

After a few wet and uncomfortable minutes of walking, Len and Miku found themselves at the gates of the aforementioned castle. ‘Castle’ was no overstatement --- It was a tall and foreboding building, with high spires and wrought-iron fences. On the gate hung a large sign reading ‘ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!!’. Len read this and shrugged, bypassing it and slipping through the open gate. Miku hung back slightly to read the sign, and after a moment of conflict followed her fiance into the property. The two of them walked through what appeared to be a large front yard, stepping over bushes and dodging hanging branches before arriving at a paved driveway. From here they could get a better view of the castle; the flag flying atop the tallest tower, the faded brown of the exterior walls, and… “Look! That window’s lit up. Someone must be home!” Miku exclaimed. She went to hug Len in her relief before a rumbling sound distracted her. A group of motorcyclists much like the one they had seen earlier started to approach them. The two of them stepped out of the driveway to make room for them. During the confusion of the cyclists’ arrival , a figure in the distant castle approached the lit window, its long hair and dark clothing the only visible features. A voice rang out into the night, singing a song nearly lost over the drum of the rain. 

 

_ “The darkness must go,  _

_ Down the river of night’s dreaming _

_ Flow morphia slow,  _

_ let the sun and light come streaming into my life…” _

 

This went unnoticed by Len and Miku, who walked silently, hand in hand, up to the doorstep of the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they reached the doorstep, Miku was starting to have a change of heart. A wave of dread had washed over her as soon as they had stepped into the porchlight, the kind of which you don’t just ignore. Plus, the large stone statues scowling down at her on either side of the door made her feel...uneasy. “Len, let’s go back. I’m cold. And I’m frightened.” Len, who had taken off his glasses and began rubbing them on his shirt to clean off the water, turned to her with what he intended to be a reassuring look. “Just a moment, Miku, they may have a phone.” After finishing his glasses he reached out and pressed the doorbell. 

After a tense moment of waiting, the door creaked open with a heavy noise. Behind it stood a gaunt-looking woman with dark circles under her eyes and pale pink hair down to just above her knees. From the interior of the house came the faint boom of music. The woman looked them both over before speaking. “Hello.” “Hi, my name’s Len Kagamine,” Len replied, holding his hand out to the woman. She declined to shake it. “Uh, this is my fiance, Miku Hatsune.” With this, Len put an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder lightly. “I wondered if you might help us, you see, our car broke down a few miles up the road...Do you have a phone we might use?” The woman didn’t reply for a moment, tapping her fingers on the frame of the door. “You’re wet,” she stated flatly. Miku and Len looked to each other, unsure how to continue, before Miku replied. “Yes, it’s raining.” She quickly looked to Len again, who nodded. “Yes.” “Oh.” the woman said in response. She took a step towards them, leaning out the door and looking around as if to confirm no one else was around. “I think perhaps you better both come inside.”

“You’re too kind,” said Miku as she and Len hesitantly stepped inside the house, before looking to Len with a mortified expression. The woman followed behind them and led them into the foyer of the house, the music that had been in the background growing louder. “Len, I’m frightened,” Miku repeated herself in a tense whisper, looking around at the high ceilings, velvet carpeted staircase, and continued array of statues inside the castle. “What kind of a place is this?!” “Probably some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdos,” Len said, trying to brush away her worries. There was a loud thump of the door shutting behind them, and Len and Miku jumped slightly as the woman who had answered the door walked in front of them. “This way,” she said, walking deeper into the house and beckoning for them to follow. The volume of the music continued to grow, mixing with faint laughter. “Are you having a party?” Miku asked. 

“You’ve arrived on a rather special night,” the woman answered, stopping and turning to face them. “It’s one of the master’s affairs.” “Oh,” Miku replied, “lucky him.” “You’re lucky, he’s lucky, I’m lucky, we’re all lucky!” From the top of the stairs came the voice of another woman, and Len and Miku looked up to see a woman with a brown bob in a maid’s uniform sliding down the banister towards them. She began to laugh, throwing a feather duster in her hands to the woman they had met at the door. After taking the duster she walked over to a large clock against the wall as it started to chime twelve. Pressing a small button on the side, she swung open the clock’s face to reveal a skeleton inside. Miku gasped, and Len held onto her to console her.

_ “It’s astounding, _

_ Time is fleeting, _

_ Madness takes it’s toll…” _

The woman began to sweep away the cobwebs covering the skeleton as she sang, and behind Len and Miku the maid laughed.

_ “But listen closely---” “Not for very much longer!” _ The maid cut in, following the song as the woman with the duster led len and Miku deeper into the house and towards the growing music.  _ “I’ve got to keep control!” _

_ “I remember, doing the time warp, _

_ Drinking, those moments when, _

_ The blackness would hit me----” _

_ “And the void would be calling!”  _ The two women began to dance haphazardly around the foyer, swinging on columns and running around as Len and Miku tried to stay out of their way. They ran up to a large white double door and swung it open, revealing a large, pristine ballroom. In it, a large crowd of people were gathered, widely varied in appearance but wearing what appeared to be the same outfit. In the very back of the room, on a raised stage, sat a large and unoccupied throne. Over it hung a banner, reading in large black font ‘ANNUAL TRANSYLVANIAN CONVENTION’.

_ “Let’s do the time warp again!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter's so short y'all (if anyone's even reading this lmao) i'll Step It Up on friday i promise


	4. Chapter 4

_ “It’s just a jump to the left! _

_ And then a step to the right, _

_ With your hands on your hips! _

_ You bring your knees in tight, _

_ But its the pelvic thrust, _

_ That really drives you insane… _

_ Let’s do the time warp again!” _

As the various actions were sung out loud, the crowd of people in the ballroom performed them in a bizarre call and response. Len and Miku stood stricken by fear and morbid intrigue, staring ahead until Miku fainted. Len caught her just as she began to fall, helping her back onto her feet as the maid picked up the song. Swinging about on the supports as she had done in the foyer, she stepped down into the main ballroom. As the maid sang, the pink-haired woman started to forcefully lead Len and Miku down the stairs after her.

_ “It’s so dreamy, _

_ Oh, fantasy free me! _

_ So you can’t see me, _

_ No, not at all! _

_ In another dimension, _

_ With voyeuristic intentions _

_ Well secluded _

_ I see all…” _

_ “With a bit of a mind flip,”  _ The pink haired woman sang again, turning to face Len and Miku as the maid climbed up onto a table.  _ “You’re into the time slip!” “And nothing could ever be the same.” “You’re spaced out on sensation---” “LIKE YOU’RE UNDER SEDATION!” _ The pink haired woman’s voice suddenly became loud and intense, causing Miku to go out again as she and the maid danced into the center of the room, where the crowd had picked up their own odd dance once more.

_ “Let’s do the time warp again!” _

As Len tried to revive Miku once more, a tapping sound from the other side of the room caught his attention. A woman in a glittering gold and black outfit with a matching top hat was sitting on top of a jukebox, tapping the heel of her shoe against the glass. All eyes in the room turned on her, and as she began to sing her green hair swung with the motion of her head.

_ “Well, I was walkin’ down the street, _

_ Just a-havin’ a think, _

_ When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink! _

_ He shook-a me up, _

_ He took me by surprise,  _

_ He had a pick-up truck and the devil’s eyes _

_ He stared at me and I felt a change, _

_ Time meant nothing, never would again!” _

She finished with a smirk and a self-satisfied tip of her hat, kicking her leg out slightly as the crowd continued. Through the latest round of jumping to the left and stepping to the right, Len had begun to get into the music, tapping his foot to the beat. Miku was not so easily swayed; she remained clinging to Len cautiously. “Whoo!” the woman atop the jukebox shouted suddenly, dismounting and launching herself into an odd tap dance routine. The crowd stopped to watch her as she tapped and twirled about the dance floor, with a smile on her face and the long side bangs of her hair wheeling around her wildly. With another excited shout, she launched into a twirl that took her all the way to the other side of the room before she lost balance and fell. Getting up angrily, she put her hat back on and joined the crowd of dancers, staring down the maid who had laughed at her.

_ “It’s just a jump to the left! _

_ And then a step to the right, _

_ With your hands on your hips! _

_ You bring your knees in tight, _

_ But its the pelvic thrust, _

_ That really drives you insane…” _

As the dancers went through the dance yet again, Len began to sway his hips in tune to the music. He quickly stopped as Miku grabbed at his jacket disapprovingly. The two of them tried to walk slowly back to the door of the ballroom in order to escape as the song ended.

_ “Let’s do the time warp again!” _

As the music faded out, the dancers abruptly dropped to the floor, lying limp and lifeless. Len and Miku stared on nervously, fearing the admittedly unlikely worst, but the rise and fall of the dancers’ chests relieved them. They stood and stared for an awkward moment, then another, before Miku lightly jabbed Len in the ribs with her elbow. “Say something!” Len’s mind raced as he tired to think of something, something polite, or intelligent, even witty. What he came up with was, “Say! Do any of you guys know how to Madison?” The dancers sat up as he spoke, seemingly intrigued, as Miku closed her eyes and grimaced embarrassedly. “Len, please, let’s get out of here,” Miku whispered tensely to Len as they backed out of the door and into the foyer. “For God’s sake, keep a grip on yourself, Miku,” Len replied. “It seems so unhealthy here!” Miku retorted, backing away from the dancers, who were now standing and walking towards them. “It’s just a party, Miku.” “Well, I want to go!” The two of them stood with their backs against what appeared to be a lift, not yet noticing the vibrating of the metal as its car descended. “Well, we can’t go anywhere until I get to a phone!” 

“Then ask the maid or something!” Miku snapped, getting frustrated with Len. The lift continued to descend, the faint clicking of a high heel coming from it, and yet it continued to be forgotten by their argument. “Just a moment, Miku, we don’t want to interfere with their celebrations!” “This isn’t the Chamber of Commerce, Len!” “They’re probably foreigners with ways different than our own. They may do some more...folk dancing!” “Look, I’m cold, I’m wet, and I’m just plain  _ scared! _ ” “I’m here, there’s nothing to worry about!” Miku didn’t reply to Len, instead turning to finally see the lift as it came to a stop right behind them. Too scared to speak, she pointed shakily and screamed, before falling to the floor in a dead faint. Hearing the scream, Len turned around quickly to see a tall man standing in the lift, cloaked entirely in black with long purple hair and the most makeup Len had ever seen on a person. As he rushed over to help Miku, the man in the lift smirked.

“How d’you do?”


	5. Chapter 5

The mystery man stepped out of the lift as Len helped Miku to her feet, his heels clicking on the hardwood floor. “I see you’ve met my faithful handyman--- er, handy _ woman _ ,” he began, correcting himself after receiving a dirty look from the pink haired woman. “Don’t you worry about her. She’s just a little brought down--- I never quite know what it is with her.” Turning to face Len directly, he grinned. “I bet that when you knocked, she thought you were the candyman!” He laughed, but abruptly stopped with a frown upon seeing the look on Len’s face. “Don’t let the way I look get you all strung out!” He announced, walking away from Len and back into the ballroom as the crowd watched. Bewildered, Len and Miku followed him. “You know what they say about judging books,” he continued, pausing in front of the throne at the opposite side of the ballroom. “I’m not much of a man by the light of day…” Smirking, he suddenly threw off his cloak to reveal a much more... _ interesting  _ outfit underneath. He wore what was essentially just a black leather corset with matching gloves and a large pearl necklace. The lower half of his outfit was in a similar vein; a garment cut like women’s underwear that one would reluctantly call shorts, fishnet stockings (with garters!), and heels higher than Miku would ever trust herself to wear. “...but by night I’m one hell of a lover!”

The man threw his cape onto the throne behind him and walked towards Len and Miku, who stood stock still by the entrance of the ballroom. As he approached, Len finally found the courage to speak. “Um, who are you?” At this, the man stopped in his tracks, turning to face Len head on. “Why, I’m just a sweet transvestite…” He smirked slightly, revealing a flash of his white teeth. “From Transexual Transylvania.” He gave a little laugh, the movement of his lips on every t-r-a sound making Len shiver. The next thing Len noticed the man was behind him, gently pushing him and Miku into the ballroom. “Let me give you the grand tour,” The man announced, “maybe play you a sound or two? You look like you’re both pretty hip!” On the word ‘hip’, the man put an arm around Len and one around Miku, giving them both an unexpected tap on the shoulder. “Or if visual’s more your thing, we could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.” 

“Well, I’m glad we caught you at home,” Len said as the man walked off to the side of the room and poured himself a cup of water from a small water cooler that sat on a table. “Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Kamui,” said one of the guests as he did this, and the man (presumably Dr. Kamui) shook their hand as Len continued. “Do you think we could use your telephone? Our car broke down a few miles up the road, and we’re in a bit of a hurry.” “That’s right,” agreed Miku looking to Len with the same vaguely horrified look that had graced her face for the last fifteen minutes. Len nodded at her before speaking to Dr. Kamui again. “We’ll just say where we are then head back out. We don’t want anyone to worry about us.”  Dr. Kamui took a sip of his water, then threw the cup over hi shoulder and into the crowd before replying. “Car troubles, huh? Well how ‘bout that!” He said confidently, turning back around to face Len and Miku. “Well, don’t you panic, babies! It’ll all be alright. I can get you a mechanic. A Satanic mechanic!” Dr. Kamui laughed at this, walking over to the throne and taking a seat. Len and Miku followed, though neither of them quite got the joke. 

“Why don’t you stay for the night? Or at least for a bite to eat?” Dr. Kamui asked from his throne, where he was soon accompanied by the pink haired woman, the maid, and the tap dancer, who all stood around him. As he spoke, his face lit up as though he had just gotten a brilliant idea. “I could show you my latest...project.” He smirked, turning to the pink haired woman and twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers. “You see, I’ve been building a man. Tall and handsome, with blue hair, and he’s good for relieving my...tension.” Cocking one eyebrow, Dr. Kamui rose from his throne and marched down the center of the ballroom, back out the door and into the lift. Len and Miku followed, bewildered but intrigued and each looking to the other for answers. “So. Come up to the lab, and see what’s on the slab.” Dr. Kamui giggled, half at his own rhyming and half at the confused faces he saw in front of him. “I see you shiver with antici…” He stopped, staring down Len, then Miku, one at a time. He narrowed his eyes in a way that made Miku break eye contact and look at the floor and Len run his fingers through his hair, just slightly flustered. A moment of silence passed. Then another. 

“...pation.” 

With a cackling laugh, Dr. Kamui shut the door to the lift with a loud metal crash and shot upwards into the unknown that was the upper floors of the house.

Len and Miku stood in the middle of the ballroom as the various guests wrapped things up and began to exit, not having words for who or what they had just encountered. In their haze, the pink haired woman walked up behind Miku and began to dry her wet hair with a rag, which while being a surprise was a decidedly pleasant one. “Oh! Thank you.” The maid approached Len and did the same, though she had reach her arms considerably to reach his head. After wiping the remaining rainwater off of Len’s glasses, the maid removed his jacket, and the pink haired woman did the same with Miku’s cardigan. While this was decidedly a little...weirder, Miku stayed still, drawing the line as the pink haired woman undid the belt around her dress. She began to scream again, waving her arms and looking to Len who was in the process of having his own belt buckle undone by the maid. While he looked perturbed as well, he tried to stay calm. “It’s alright, Miku. We’ll play along for now and pull out the aces when the time is right.”

Miku frowned, but hesitantly stopped protesting as the pink haired woman pulled off her dress completely, leaving her standing in her bra and slip. As the maid made short work of Len’s pants, the tap dancer sauntered over with a grin on her face. “Slowly, slowly, it’s too nice a job to rush,” she said to the maid, eyeing Len up. “Uh, hi, my name’s Len Kagamine,” Len tried to introduce himself as the maid pulled his shirt and vest over his head, “And this is my fiancee, Miku Hatsune.” He pointed in her direction vaguely. When the shirt and vest came off, he looked to the tap dancer directly. “And you are…?” “You’re very lucky to be invited up to Gakupo’s laboratory,” she announced, not answering the question. “Some people would give their right arm for the privilege.” As if to emphasize this, she held up her own right arm, upon which Len and Miku’s clothes had been draped. “People like you, maybe?” Len remarked, and the dancer gave a haughty burst of laughter. “Ha!  _ I’ve _ seen it!” With this, she flung the clothes off her arm and walked towards the entrance to the ballroom. Miku tried to gather her things, but the maid led her and Len away forcefully after the dancer. “Come along. The master doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

They were taken to the lift, where the pink haired woman stood with a wine glass and a bottle. After pouring a drink into the glass, she took a swig directly from the source. “Shift it!” The maid shouted at her. As they all got into the lift, the pink haired woman dropped the bottle with a shattering sound that made Miku flinch. The woman stepped inside the lift and shut the door, pulling the switch and sending them to the upper levels of the castle. “Is he---Gakupo, I mean, is he your husband?” Miku asked to no one in particular, trying to make small talk. This made the tap dancer laugh again. “The master is not yet married. Nor do I think he ever will be,” The pink haired woman explained. “We are simply his servants.” “Oh.” There was silence for the rest of the ride. What Len and Miku could see of their destination, presumably the lab, was a clean, white room with a small raised platform where Gakupo was standing. Behind him was a large object covered by a red sheet. Gakupo had put on a considerably more reserved green dress, though he kept the pearls, heels, and fishnets. The pink haired woman opened the lift door, gesturing for Len and Miku to step outside.

Much more of the room was visible now. The crowd of guests from downstairs had reassembled themselves in the laboratory, gathered on a raised loft level. There were many statues scattered about, mostly male, and mostly nude. The most intriguing, however, was the ceiling over the large covered object, which was curved and painted blue with stars. In its center a strange device was suspended, though too high to make out any real details. The pink haired woman, the maid, and the tap dancer solemnly exited the lift as well, the pink haired woman stepping up to Gakupo and handing him the glass of wine. Len and Miku held hands, frightened. “Meiko, Gumi,” Gakupo called out, and as each name was called the person it presumably belonged to stepped to the side of Len and Miku. “Go and assist Luka.” Meiko, the maid, and Gumi, the tap dancer, walked up to the covered object and next to the pink haired woman, Luka. Smiling at Len, Gakupo held out a friendly hand. “Len Kagamine,” Len said, stepping up and shaking Gakupo’s hand, “and this is my fiancee, Miku Zatsune.” “ _ Ha _ tsune,” Miku corrected him. “ _ Hatsune _ , right.” Gakupo held out his hand for Miku to shake, but instead brought her hand to his face and kissed it. “Enchanté.” He cocked one eyebrow, and Miku giggled.

“Well, how nice,” Gakupo exclaimed, walking a short distance back and looked the two of them up and down. “And what charming underclothes you both have.” Len and Miku both broke eye contact, slightly embarrassed, and Gakupo walked over to Luka as she conveniently passed with two lab coats in hand. “But here, put these on. They’ll make you feel less...vulnerable.” At this, the crowd above laughed, and Len and Miku realized they were being watched as they hesitantly put on their coats. “It’s not often we receive visitors here,” Gakupo continued, more to the crowd than to the actual visitors, “Let alone offer them hospitality.” Something about this irked Len considerably, and he took a step forward towards Gakupo as he cut in. “Hospitality!? All we wanted to do was use your telephone, goddamnit! A reasonable request which you’ve chosen to ignore!” “Don’t be ungrateful!” Miku said as she walked towards Len, trying to calm him down, but Len wasn’t having it. “ _ Ungrateful!? _ ” “How forceful you are, Len,” Gakupo interrupted, turning to face him and Miku. “Such a perfect specimen of manhood. So... _ dominant _ .” Gakupo slowly and deliberately stared up and down Len’s chest as the crowd gasped in faux scandal. “You must be awfully proud of him, Miku,” Gakupo crooned as Len tied his lab coat closed self-consciously. “Well, yes, I am,” Miku answered politely, giggling a little. 

“Do you have any tattoos, Len?” Gakupo asked, and Len shook his head. “Certainly not.” This seemed to disappoint Gakupo. “Oh, well. How about you?” He turned to Miku, who shook her head no and giggled. Gakupo smiled at her as Luka, who had been arranging various things on the other side of the room, approached Gakupo. “Everything is in readiness, master. We merely await your word.” Handing Luka the wine glass, Gakupo nodded at her and walked across the room to a raised stage, where Luka, Gumi and Meiko had set up a microphone and speaker system. Watching him leave, Miku and Len held hands, standing close to each other for support. “Tonight, my unconventional conventionists,” Gakupo announced into the microphone, Meiko and Gumi standing on either side of him in medical masks and aprons. “You are to witness a new breakthrough in biochemical research. And paradise is to be mine!” 

Gakupo clapped his hands together gleefully as Meiko and Gumi applauded, which the crowd soon did as well. “It was strange, the way it happened. Suddenly...you get a break. All the pieces seem to fit into place.” As Gakupo told his story, he leaned into the microphone and snapped the pink latex gloves in his hands dramatically, as though he were doing a performance piece rather than explaining a biochemical breakthrough. “What a sucker you've been. What a fool! The answer was there all the time. It took a small...accident to make it happen. An accident!” “An accident!” Meiko and Gumi repeated, each grabbing one of Gakupo’s shoulders, which supported the conclusion that this event was highly scripted. “And that’s how I discovered the secret,” Gakupo continued, “That elusive ingredient. That... _ spark _ , that is the breath of life!” Gakupo put a hand to his chest as if overwhelmed by his own accomplishment. “Yes! I have that knowledge. I hold the secret... _ to life itself! _ ”

The crowd burst into a rousing applause at this, some clapping, some sounding various noisemakers. Miku began to applaud too, but Len pulled her closer to him and she stopped. Something about the whole event felt...unsettling to him, but he couldn’t put his finger on why.  _ The secret to life itself? _ The concept of that, that there was one particular element responsible for all life on earth, felt unnatural. Gakupo, Meiko, and Gumi stepped off the stage and walked over to where the covered object sat expectantly. Gakupo held up one newly gloved hand and the crowd abruptly stopped. “You are fortunate. For tonight is the night that my beautiful creature is destined to be born!” He threw his hands out dramatically, and the crowd applauded again. Miku didn’t join them this time, instead standing close to Len and anxiously watching the object. When the noise died down, Meiko and Gumi threw off the cloth, revealing the object to be a large tank full of water with a wrapped up human figure suspended in it. 

There was a gasp from the crowd, the loudest coming from Miku as she put a hand over her mouth in shock. Gakupo, Meiko, and Gumi walked over to the other side of the tank and peered in intently before Gakupo shouted to Luka, who was on the other side of the room next to what looked like a large control panel. “Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator!” Luka nodded, pushing down two large levers with what seemed like excessive force. “And step up the reactor power input three more points!” Luka pushed three large triangular buttons in response to this. The light in the room began to change, flashing on and off like a strobe light. Luka kneeled on the ground and began to crank a large wheel with what looked like considerable effort. Len and Miku looked up to the ceiling where the strange machine was beginning to descend, holding onto each other desperately. “Oh, Len!” “It’s going to be alright, Miku.” They reassured each other as Gakupo looked up to the machine with a fervent joy, reaching out to it until it descended fully.

It seemed to be some sort of dispenser, with many brightly colored vials around it in a circle. Reaching up to one vial, Gakupo twisted it slightly and released a red liquid into the tank. Manically excited, he opened up several other vials into the tank, dying the water inside a vibrant rainbow hue. He giggled as he did it, like a child in a candy store. Len and Miku watched as he went about his odd scheme, frightened but intrigued. Once Gakupo was satisfied, he shut off the vials and pushed the machine aside, staring into the tank as his creation began to change. And change it did! Starting with a slow vibration that picked up in intensity, Gakupo’s creature raised its bandaged arms and put its hands on the side of the tank, pulling itself to a standing position as the crowd applauded. Luka ran over from the control panel and up a ladder on one side of the tank, while Gakupo did the same on the other side. Luka reached out one hand and swiftly pulled off the bandages on the creature’s face, revealing a gentle man’s face with blue eyes and matching hair, looking confused. Gakupo seemed so excited at his creation he might faint, clutching hands to his chest and crying out in ecstasy.

“Oh,  _ Kaito! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no editing we die like poor decision makers


	6. Chapter 6

As the newly born Kaito tried to take in his world, clinging desperately to the machine that had given him life, Luka returned to the control panel and cranked the wheel again, cackling as the machine flew back upwards with Kaito still attached. The poor man screamed as he went soaring up, and Gakupo ran over to Luka and kicked her back with his heel for what she had done. She let go of the wheel and doubled over in pain, leaving Kaito dangling helplessly. She eventually returned to the wheel and let him down, and he stood on the edge of the tank precariously as Meiko and Gumi helped him down. They began to cut off his bandages as Gakupo watched excitedly, starting with his arms and legs. “Kaito!” Gakupo cried out again, throwing his arms around Kaito’s chest, seemingly unable to restrain himself. Kaito yelped and awkwardly wormed out of his arms, giving Meiko and Gumi the opportunity to unwrap his bare, muscular chest.

Desperate to touch his creation, Gakupo clamored onto Luka’s shoulders as she ran at Kaito, though his weight eventually knocked Luka over and sent both of them falling to the floor. “Oh, my baby!” Gakupo yelled, and the fully unwrapped Kaito (sporting only a pair of golden short-shorts) made a break for it up to the loft level where the crowd had been watching. Kaito stared into the faces gathered there with a pleading look, but the crowd responded only with ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ and light touches. Gakupo stumbled up after him, half running and half crawling, crying out “Kaito! Kaito!” like a madman. He eventually got close enough to grab Kaito’s leg, making the man scream and run away back down onto the main floor of the lab. Gakupo shakily got up in two feet and ran after Kaito, tripping and falling against the wall in his heels. 

After a frantic chase around the lab, Kaito attempted to retreat into his tank but was apprehended halfway by an exhausted looking Gakupo. “Well, really!” Gakupo gasped, trying to catch his breath, as Kaito sat with one leg over the wall of the tank and his hands on the top of the ladder. “That’s no way to behave on your first day out.” Kaito looked up at Gakupo guiltily, and Gakupo sighed, running his gloved hands along Kaito’s thigh. “But, since you’re such an... _ exceptional _ beauty, I’m prepared to forgive you.” Kaito perked up, grinning, and tapped on the metal of the tank excitedly as the audience let out a cheer. Meiko and Gumi took off their masks and aprons as Gakupo stared at Kaito in awe. “Oh, I just love success!” “He is a credit to your genius, master,” said Luka, coming around the tank to look at Kaito as well. “A triumph of your will!” Meiko added. Gumi hoisted herself up onto the opposite ladder to get a good eyeful of Kaito before stating her opinion. “He’s okay!”

Gakupo turned to Gumi with a look of shocked indignation on his face. “Okay? _ ” _ He smacked his hand on the metal of the tank unexpectedly. “ _ Okay?! _ ” He repeated harshly, walking over to Kaito and helping him down from the tank wall in an almost protective way as he stared Gumi down. “I think we can do better than  _ that! _ ” Gakupo took Kaito by the hand and marched him over to where Len and Miku stood cautiously. “Now, Len and Miku…” he said as he presented Kaito to them. “What do you think of him?” “Well…” Miku began to answer, looking up as she thought, “I don’t like men with too many muscles.” She gave Len a pitying smile. Gakupo frowned, his face harsh again. “I didn’t make him for  _ you _ !” He shouted at Miku, who gasped and backed away slightly. As Len held her, Gakupo led Kaito away and towards another covered object that Len and Miku hadn't noticed before. “He carries the Charles Atlas seal of approval!”

This announcement caused the crowd to applaud, though Len and Miku could not quite tell why. Gakupo pulled the cover off of the object and revealed it to be a set of dumbbells in varying sizes, red and white striped like candy canes. Kaito smiled as he saw them, though perhaps not quite understanding what they were. “You see, a ninety-eight pound weakling simply won’t make the grade,” Gakupo began, looking up and facing the crowd. “And when the others kick him to the ground, the poor fool will get a face full of sand.” Gakupo turned to Kaito with a sweet look on his face. “Which is why we simply must get Kaito started as soon as we can. And before we know it he’ll be standing in the gym, his face full of determination, the sweat rolling down his forehead as he works towards his noble cause...” Gakupo lightly cupped Kaito’s face with his hand, using the other to flip the tag dangling from the rack towards his creation. ‘ _ HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAITO _ ’, it read in scripted, curly font. 

Reaching out and stumbling slightly on his heels, Gakupo handed Kaito a pair of dumbbells from the rack, continuing his speech as the other man hesitantly took the weights from him. “He’ll gleam! And glisten! And sure enough, with plenty of steam, and just a little bit of  _ massage _ …” Gakupo reached out one gloved finger and trailed it down Kaito’s bare chest seductively, starting at the base of his neck and tracking down to just above the hem of his golden shorts. Kaito grinned happily and raised the dumbbells in the air, much to Gakupo’s delight as he continued his speech. “He’ll be fresh and pink! And quite... _ clean! _ ” Gakupo kicked one leg in the air behind him before walking off to the other side of the room, pumping his arms as if he were lifting weights as well.  “He’ll be a strong man! Oh,  _ yes!! _ ” 

He walked over to what appeared to be yet  _ another _ covered object and began pulling it forward (it seemed to be on wheels), talking the whole time. “He’ll eat only the most nutritious foods. High protein, raw eggs, the whole spiel!” Gakupo pulled off the cover to reveal what looked like a pommel horse, plastic wrapped and covered with bows more like a Christmas present than a birthday one. Kaito ran over to the pommel horse and jumped up onto it excitedly, much to Gakupo’s pleasure. “We’ll start on his shoulders, then his arms, chest, and…” Gakupo paused briefly, breathing deep and shivering in delight. “ _ Legs _ .” Gumi skittered over to the pommel horse with a container in her hand and began applying what looked like oil of some kind to Kaito’s skin as Gakupo composed himself and carried on. “But it’ll take lots of effort. So let’s get to work!”

With this, Gakupo clapped his hands, and Kaito dismounted the pommel horse and dropped into pushups. Gakupo took his place, climbing onto the equipment with little difficulty. As Kaito stood back up, he held onto one handle and began to slowly grind his hips against the pommel horse in an action both Len and Miku found to be uncomfortably erotic. Gakupo stared intently at Kaito as he did it, and after a few moments dismounted and walked towards him, pushing the pommel horse off to the left of him. He grabbed Kaito by the waist, spinning him slightly as they moved to the wall near a large red door. Gakupo gazed lovingly into his creation’s eyes and threw his arms around his neck. Very suddenly, a red light labelled “DEEP FREEZE’  flashed on the wall next to them, interrupting their moment as the door began to fall away. Gakupo yelped and got out of the way as the door fell down, taking Kaito with him out of its path. Gumi’s eyes very suddenly lit up from over where she stood next to Len and Miku, and she screamed with joy as she ran to the door.

“ _ YUUMA!” _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh fuck i was supposed to publish this chapter yesterday but i forgot sorry y'all (if anyones even reading this lmao)
> 
> tw for violence/death in this chapter

When the door opened completely, it seemed that all Gumi was worked up about was a wall of ice. However, it soon fell away with a deafening  _ CRASH! _ As a figure dressed in leather on a motorcycle drove right through it, making the crowd above scream. When the ice shards fell away, the rider of the motorcycle, presumably Yuuma,  put down the kickstand and removed his goggles. He had the bright eyes of a young man, but appeared to also have a concerning head injury; his whole forehead seemed to be split open, covered in dry blood. As he looked around the room a drop of blood ran down his left cheek. He took off his frosted helmet and threw it to the ground, revealing a head of shaggy pink hair. Leaning against his motorcycle, he looked up at the startled crowd and began to sing.

_ “What ever happened to Saturday night? _

_ When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright?” _

Without missing a beat, he shifted his attention to Kaito, walking towards him slowly as Gakupo stared with a look of annoyance.

_ “It don’t seem the same since cosmic light _

_ Came into my life, I thought I was divine---” _

Turning away from Kaito, Yuuma turned to Gumi, who ran into his arms ecstatically. He put his arms around her waist and picked her up, making her giggle as he put her down on the back of his motorcycle. 

_ “I used to go for a ride with a chick who’d go _

_ And listen to the music on the radio _

_ The saxophone was blowin’ on a rock and roll show _

_ We climbed in the back seat, really had a good time!” _

Yuuma finally looked to Len and Miku, who were holding onto each other in fear. As he started in on the chorus of his song, he stared at the two of them intermittently as he grabbed Gumi’s hand and began to dance with her, spinning in circles as she laughed.

_ “ _ _ Hot patootie, bless my soul, really love that rock and roll _

_ Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock and roll _

_ Hot patootie, bless my soul ,I really love that rock and roll _

_ Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock and roll!” _

After this, Yuuma grabbed the saxophone that had been hanging from a shoulder strap over his leather jacket and broke into a sax solo. The crowd above, seemingly past their fear, began to dance and sing along to the music. After a few moments of saxophone, he picked up the lyrics again, handing the instrument off to a confused Len as he sung directly to Gumi.

_ “My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled, _

_ My hands kinda fumbled with her white plastic belt _

_ I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt _

_ She'd whisper in my ear ‘tonight she really was mine’” _

Yuuma leaned in close to Gumi and put a hand on her shoulder, motioning as if he were about to kiss her. However, instead of doing so, he turned back to Len and Miku and continued the song, walking towards them while holding Gumi’s hand.

_ “Get back in front and put some hair oil on _

_ Buddy Holly was singing his very last song _

_ With your arms around your girl, you try to sing along _

_ It felt pretty good, woo! Really had a good time!” _

At this, he picked Gumi up again and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As he went back into the chorus of the song he spun her around and dipped her, eventually kissing her for real on the floor of the laboratory. His singing became muffled as the two of them rolled around on the tile. Luka and Meiko, at first hesitant to get into the music, now danced with each other, separating from the crowd and heading into the deep freeze unit together. Even Kaito was enjoying himself, moving his hips and waving his arms to the beat. The only person continuing to hold out was Gakupo, who grew increasingly more disgruntled until finally stepping away from the wall and stomping angrily towards Yuuma. He took Kaito’s hand and led him into the lift, shutting the metal grate door loudly. As Kaito pounded on the metal, upset and frightened, Yuuma got up off of Gumi, blew her a final kiss, and mounted his motorcycle again.

_ “Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock and roll _

_ Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock and roll!” _

Yuuma revved up his motorcycle and began to drive, up the ramp and onto the loft where the crowd was dancing and singing. They quickly stopped doing those things and began to panic and scream, getting out of the way as quickly as they could. Some even jumped off of the loft of climbed up onto statues. Gakupo, visibly seething, stumbled his way over to the deep freeze unit, shooing Luka and Meiko away and pulling something from the wall. He walked back out as Yuuma finished his lap around the lap, pulling to a stop and picking Gumi up once more as the song ended. Spinning her around, he put her on the back of his motorcycle as he had done before. 

Emerging from the deep freeze, Gakupo walked quickly behind Yuuma, his high heels clicking ominously. The last lines of the song turned into screams, from both Yuuma and Gumi, as Yuuma began to run. Gakupo chased him, swinging his arms and revealing the object he had grabbed to be a sort of ice pick. Yuuma backed into the deep freeze as he and Gumi screamed and screamed, and Gakupo bluntly smashed the ice pick down onto his head.

There was nothing anyone could do except scream, as Gumi continued to do while Gakupo pursued Yuuma further and further into the deep freeze. The first hit had not brought Yuuma down completely, but as he crawled a thick trail of blood followed behind him. The wisps of smoke emanating from the ice made it hard to see exactly what was happening, but the gruesome thud of the ice pick hitting Yuuma’s body did not leave much to the imagination. After a few tense moments, Gumi began to wind down, staring at the deep freeze with her head in her hands as Gakupo reemerged with the bloody ice pick in one hand. He had a satisfied look on his face as he looked into the crowd. “One from the vaults,” He said nonchalantly, dropping the pick, and the crowd laughed (well, all except for Gumi).  Holding out his hands, he frowned as he noticed the blood covering his gloves. Looking away in what almost seemed to be disgust, he held his hands to Meiko, who begrudgingly removed the gloves.

Kaito, still stuck in the lift, began to bang on the door incessantly, desperate to get out, and Gakupo finally noticed. “Oh, baby!” He cried, running to his creation and flinging the loft door open. Kaito, though glad to be free, stared at Gakupo, who leaned against the loft and crossed his arms. “Oh, don’t be upset. It was a mercy killing!” This didn’t quite convince Kaito, and Gakupo frowned as he continued. “He had a certain naive charm...but no muscle.” Seemingly in response to the word ‘muscle’, Kaito leaned in towards Gakupo and flexed, making him gasp and shiver dramatically. “ _ That’s _ what I’m talking about!” He crowed with pleasure, walking out from the lift towards Kaito’s birth tank. “Thank you, Charles Atlas!” He laughed and held out his arms to each side, nearly hitting Len in the face. Luka and Meiko, who had been following close behind, took this as their cue to undo the ties on the front and back of Gakupo’s dress, eventually pulling it off of him entirely to reveal he was wearing his outfit from before underneath it. 

Gakupo slowly walked over back towards Kaito, staring at his creation with half lidded eyes. Planting one foot on the ground pointedly, he swiveled back around to face the crowd. “What do you think of him now, Miku?” He said condescendingly, not having failed to notice her staring through most of the event. Suddenly put on the spot, Miku lowered her head, embarrassed. “I...I would consider myself a muscle fan.” She finally offered up as her answer, and Len looked to her with a vaguely hurt expression. Gakupo seemed satisfied with this response, muttering a quick “That’s what I like to hear,” before turning his attention back to Kaito. 

Linking their arms together, Gakupo led Kaito up to the stage down what seemed to be mimicking a marriage aisle. The crowd threw confetti out of their pockets, chanting as they did so. “Kaito, Kaito, rah rah rah! Kaito, Kaito, rah rah rah!” Up on the stage, Luka and Meiko drew opened the curtains while Gumi sat on Yuuma’s abandoned motorcycle with a sullen look, her makeup smeared from crying. Behind the curtain was what appeared to be a huge bedroom, with a massive canopy bed in the middle. The walls, floor and all of the decor were black. At the head of the bed were two large pillows, one with an elaborately scripted letter G and the other with a K. The two ‘newlyweds’ approached the bedroom, and as they walked up the stairs Luka and Meiko started to close the curtain behind them. Right before it shut completely, Gakupo jumped up onto Kaito, wrapping his legs around his creation’s waist and moving in for a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for nsfw-ish elements

As the crowd of conventionists dwindled down, and Gakupo failed to reappear, Len and Miku began to grow rather uneasy. And even though they had resigned themselves to the reality that they would be spending the night, their uneasiness only grew when it became evident they would not be sleeping in the same room. It was a major red light; why separate the engaged couple? It seems like it would be a waste of space. Unless...there was some sort of unspoken plan. But neither Len nor Miku wanted to think about that. As the two of them were unceremoniously shoved into their room by a visibly upset Gumi, they gathered up the robes that had been thrown to them and tried to calm themselves by looking around their rooms. But the ominous red hue of Miku’s made her heart race, and the bridal white of Len’s made his sink.

As Miku lay under the canopy of her bed, trying futilely to doze off, she heard someone knock at her door. She shot upright, her heart seized by panic. “Who is it? Who’s there!?” “It’s only me, Miku.” Her fiance’s voice came as he opened the door and stepped inside, and Miku instantly relaxed. “Oh, Len, darling, come in,” She said, pushing aside her blanket. Len obliged, walking over to the bed and climbing on top of Miku. “Oh, Len!” Miku gasped, surprised as he began to kiss her neck. “Oh, yes, my darling, but what if--” “It’s alright, Miku. Everything’s going to be alright.” He pulled away and looked at her. It was too dark to see his face completely, but the outline of his scruffy blonde hair, with it’s tiny ponytail just sticking out, was silhouetted in front of her. “Oh, I hope so, my darling.” As he went back to kissing her, she ran her fingers through his hair only to scream as it... _ came off in her hand? _ The next thing she knew, she was holding a blonde wig as ‘Len’ leaned over her, the purple hair spilling over her torso revealing his real identity. “It’s  _ you _ !!”

Gakupo chuckled to himself. “I’m afraid so, Miku. But isn’t it  _ nice _ ?” He moved in to kiss her again, but she punched at his chest, sitting upright. “Oh, you beast, you  _ monster! _ What have you done with Len!?” “Well, nothing.” Gakupo replied casually as he took of the glasses he had been wearing to fool her, then smirked. “Why, do you think I should?” “You tricked me!” Miku shouted, beginning to tear up. “I wouldn’t have. I’d never, ever---!” She started to cry, and Gakupo reached out with one hand to hold her chin. “Oh, yes, I know,” he said gently, pushing her back down onto the mattress, “But it isn’t all bad, is it? I think you’d find it quite pleasurable.” With this, he began to kiss her neck again, soon moving down her collarbone, breasts, and stomach. “Oh, stop! I mean, help!” Miku cried out, thoroughly distressed by the sensation and how good it felt.  “Oh, Len…” She closed her eyes and moaned, only to open them wide and sit up again at her fiance’s name. “Oh,  _ Len! _ ”

Gakupo got up as well and put a finger to her lips, shushing her. “Len’s probably asleep by now. Do you want him to see you like  _ this? _ ” He grabbed her thighs and flung them into the air, pinning her back down to the bed. “Like this, like  _ how!? _ It’s your fault, you’re to blame!” Miku pushed him off again angrily. She sighed in frustration and brought her fist down hard on the mattress. “I was saving myself.” Gakupo leaned towards her and reached out again. “Well, I’m sure you’re not spent yet.” He went in to kiss her, and she turned her head away only to look back a second later, her heart beating in her chest. “Promise you won’t tell Len?” She said quietly, and Gakupo chuckled. “Cross my heart and hope to die.” He pushed her down on the bed once more, and she giggled, wrapping her legs around him as he kissed her.

~~~~~

Back in the lab, Meiko mopped the floor around the tank idly as Luka meandered around. She walked over to Meiko, and after getting the maid’s attention silently indicated to the large bed, where Kaito lay chained. They shared a mischievous look as Luka walked towards him. Meiko watched as she walked quietly up the steps and to where a large candelabra sat next to the bed. Luka took the candelabra in one hand and struck the sleeping Kaito with the metal base of it. He woke up, yelling in shock, as Luka grinned and thrusted the burning candles at him. Kaito stood up quickly, backing away and covering his face as Luka pursued him. Reaching down, Kaito pulled at the chains around his ankles until the broke loose, shaking the frame of the bed. He sped down the steps of the stage and down the lift shaft to the lower level of the castle. Luka chased him until he went downstairs, satisfied with herself. She turned to Meiko, who had been watching the entire time, and stared into her eyes as she put the candelabra down. They slowly pressed their hands together, before Luka leaned in to kiss Meiko’s neck.

~~~~~

Meanwhile, Len, the real one, lay on his back in his bed and tried to doze off. As his door creaked open, he looked up confusedly, checking his watch, but the outline of long pigtails against the light of the hallway told him it was only Miku. “Oh, Len, darling, it’s no good here!” She whispered, exasperated. Len looked to her sympathetically and pushed aside his blankets, allowing her to lay on top of him. “It’ll destroy us!” She continued, holding onto Len. “Don’t worry, Miku. We’ll be away from here in the morning.” Len patted her on the back consolingly, trying to comfort her. “Oh, Len, you’re so strong and protective.” Len chuckled and began to stroke her hair. His laugh soon stopped, however, when Miku’s hair began to lift up from her scalp. “Wha---” He said with a puzzle look, holding a wig in one hand, until ‘Miku’ looked up at him with a grin. A cascade of purple hair, nearly as long as the wig had been, fell over Len and confirmed his suspicion.  _ “YOU!” _

Len pushed Gakupo away from him quickly, but he grinned and leaned forwards. “I’m afraid so, Len. But isn't it  _ nice? _ ” He leaned in to kiss Len’s neck, but Len pushed him away once again, sitting upright. “Why, you! What have you done with Miku?!” “Well, nothing,” Gakupo said, a look of faux innocence on his face that soon turned into a smirk. “Why, do you think I should?” “You tricked me, I wouldn’t have!” Len muttered angrily, looking away from Gakupo. “I’d never, never---never!” “Oh, yes, I know. But it isn’t all bad, is it?” Gakupo leaned in towards Len as he spoke, kissing his neck. Len gasped quietly as Gakupo continued. “Not even half bad. I think you’d rather quite enjoy it.” As he spoke, he paused intermittently to trail his lips down Len’s neck and chest.

“Oh...No, wait, stop, stop!” Len protested, his words obscured by gasps and moans as Gakupo kissed just under his belly button. “Oh, Miku…” He let his eyes close for just a second before they flew back open in a burst of guilt. “ _ Miku!” _ He shouted, sitting back up quickly. Gakupo sat up as well, shushing Len. “Miku’s probably asleep by now. Do you want her to see you like  _ this? _ ” Gakupo suddenly grabbed both of Len’s legs and lifted them into the air, dropping down on him. “Like this, like  _ how? _ ” Len shouted, pushing him off again. “It’s your fault, you’re to blame!” Len adjusted his glasses before pointing at Gakupo angrily. “I thought it was the real thing!” “Admit it, Len. You liked it, didn’t you?” Gakupo said smugly, leaning in towards Len to whisper hotly in his ear. “There’s no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure.”

Len stared at Gakupo, his mouth hanging open, uncomfortably turned on and not sure what to say. “Oh, Len,” Gakupo continued, pressing his lips to Len’s neck, “You’ve wasted so much time already.” Len gasped and tilted his head back as Gakupo made his way down his chest once more. “Miku needn’t know. I won’t tell her.” “Well…” Len muttered, his heart beating rapidly as he felt Gakupo’s mouth at the waistband of his briefs. “You promise you won’t tell?” “On my mother’s grave.”

As Len shivered with pleasure and spread his legs apart, resting them on Gakupo’s shoulders, a high pitched beeping sound caught his attention.  On the wall of the bedroom was a small screen which had lit up to show Luka’s ghostly face in blue light. She looked displeased yet not surprised at Gakupo’s location. “Master,” She said flatly, “Kaito has broken his chains and vanished. The new playmate is loose and somewhere on the castle grounds.” At this, she broke her somber expression and gave a smug smirk. “Meiko has just released the dogs.” Gakupo looked up from his ‘task’ at Len’s crotch and sighed with frustration. “Coming!” he shouted to the screen, but the look he gave Len suggested a different definition of the verb entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell is posting a chapter using the mobile site


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another nsfw-ish warning

 

Out in the hallway, wracked with guilt and unable to sleep, Miku wandered aimlessly and cried to herself. “What’s happening here? Where’s Len? Where’s  _ anybody!? _ ” She spoke her thoughts out loud, pacing back and forth. “Oh, Len!” She cried out, stepping into the lift for solitude, “Len, my darling, how could I have done this to you?” She grabbed the metal grate exasperatedly, pulling it closed and pressing the button to go up to the laboratory. “If only we hadn't made this journey!” Miku continued, stepping out into the lab and holding her head in her hands. “If only the car hadn’t broken down! If only we were among friends---or sane persons!” 

As she stomped about miserably, she noticed the idle blue glow of the screen on the control panel. Curiously, she walked over to it slowly and pulled the lever on the side. The screen jumped to life, showing her a static-warped image of Len’s bedroom. Len himself sat on the edge of the bed, smoking a cigarette, while on the mattress itself lay... _ Gakupo? _ “Oh, Len,” Miku gasped, her brain quickly putting two and two together. What had happened to her must have happened to Len as well. “Len, how could you do this to me?”She began to tear up, pulling the lever back down and shutting off the screen.

She slumped to the floor and began to cry, sobbing in front of the control panel, overwhelmed by everything that had happened. She felt as though she had ruined everything---How could she wear white on her wedding day now? She no longer deserved it, she believed. As she wallowed in her pity, it soon became clear to her that someone else in the room was crying as well. She stopped very suddenly, her heart beginning to race, and heard that there was a whimpering coming from the tank on the other side of the lab. Miku cautiously got up and walked over to it, pulling the cover back to reveal Kaito, curled up and frightened. As she got a better look at him, she could see that he was covered in dirt, bruises, and small cuts. 

Miku gasped, and Kaito shakily pulled himself up to look at her using the tank wall. “You’re hurt!” She exclaimed, and he nodded sadly. “Did they do this to you?” Kaito nodded to this as well, and Miku angrily hit her fist on the top of the tank. “Well, here. I’ll dress your wounds.” She reached down and ripped a section of the lace hem of her slip off, wrapping it around the cut on Kaito’s hand as a makeshift bandage. “Oh, there, there,” she muttered as she did it, and once she was done Kaito put his hand over hers gratefully. He looked so legitimately thankful, his blue eyes wide, and before Miku’s thoughts could catch up to her words she was confessing herself to him. “You know, I did something terrible just a few moments ago…”

~~~~~

From the comfort of their shared room, Gumi and Meiko lounged around in their pajamas, Meiko blowdrying her hair and Gumi painting Meiko’s nails. Meiko idly flicked through the security footage on the small television in front of them, looking for any interesting goings-on around the castle. When she saw Miku and Kaito in the lab, sharing their intimate moment, she grinned and turned to Gumi. “Hey, Gooms, take a look at this,” she said, and Gumi looked away from Meiko’s feet and up at the screen. “What, do you think they’re gonna---” “I know it. Just look at her! Caring for his wounds. Talking about her feelings like that.” Meiko and Gumi shared a look before crooning at the television screen in unison. “Why don’t you tell us about it, Miku?”

~~~~~

“...But, you see, the worst part is that I  _ liked _ it.” Miku finished up her story as she rubbed the dirt off of Kaito with her slip. Kaito, who had been listening intently throughout the whole story, gave her a sympathetic look, though Miku was sure he couldn’t really understand. She patted his hand and ripped off another piece of her slip, which was dwindling down quite rapidly. “I guess I wasn’t expecting it to...to  _ feel _ as much as it did, especially since it wasn’t with Len or anything.” Miku broke eye contact, only now embarrassed. “You know...I’d only ever  _ kissed _ before.”

~~~~~

At Miku’s confession, Gumi gasped and perked up, turning to Meiko. “You mean she--” “Uh huh!” Meiko put her blow dryer down briefly and turned to her roommate with a satisfied look. “You know what that means. Time to pay up!” She clapped her hands together as Gumi  shuffled around on the floor, reaching up again and begrudgingly handing Meiko a five dollar bill. “It was a dumb bet anyway,” She grumbled.

~~~~~

“I had always been so...so afraid, I guess.” Miku rambled on, leaning her back against the tank and staring up at Kaito. “It wasn’t anything anyone ever talked about. I had no idea what to expect. Even the whole time that I...did it, I could feel my heart beating fast. It still is, I think.” Miku gently took Kaito’s hand and put it to her neck so he could feel her pulse. Kaito frowned, perhaps not getting the motion, and Miku hesitantly slid his hand down right above her left breast so he could feel her heart. This Kaito seemed to understand, nodding at her as she felt her face flush. He really was quite handsome; Gakupo had had the right idea. His gentle blue eyes, his big hands, the outline of his muscles...Miku swallowed hard and tensed her thighs. “And yet…” She began, staring up and him and putting her hand to his over her heart. Her other hand impulsively ripped at the rest of her slip, though there was no need for further bandages. “And yet, now that I know what it’s like, it seems as if in my whole lifetime I couldn’t do it enough to be satisfied.” She slowly pushed Kaito’s hand onto her breast as she spoke.  _ This _ Kaito understood; he looked at her curiously before placing his other hand on her chest as well. Grinning, Miku climbed over the wall of the tank, and the two of them fell over together.

~~~~~

~~~~~

~~~~~

“Oh! Touch me,  _ touch me… _ ” Gumi shouted wildly, rolling her eyes into her skull and sticking out her tongue to mock Miku and her words of ecstasy. “... _ Creature of the night! _ ” Meiko joined in and the two of them shouted in unison. They were having the time of their lives; as Miku and Kaito went through the motions on screen, the two roommates howled with laughter and tackled each other. Meiko groped at Gumi’s chest and stuck her hairdryer down her pajama top; Gumi retaliated by climbing on top of her, clinging at her lacy sleeves and knocking the open nail polish bottle onto the floor. She kissed Meiko’s neck and the two of them went tumbling down, cackling the whole way.

~~~~~~

Len, Gakupo, and Luka tensely rode the lift up into the laboratory, Len standing awkwardly as Gakupo periodically whipped Luka. “Mercy!  _ Mercy! _ ” She screamed, throwing open the door to the lift as soon as they arrived and running out into the lab, stumbling and falling over. Gakupo followed her, hitting her once more in refusal of her request. “ _ Ow! _ ” “How did it happen!? I understood you were to be--” Gakupo interrupted himself by striking Luka again. “--watching!” “I was only away for a minute, master,” Luka replied sulkily, rubbing her shoulder with one hand. When she pulled it back again, it was covered in blood. “Well, see if you can find him on the monitor!” Gakupo struck Luka once more, eyes blazing with anger, and she flinched before stumbling to fulfill his request. Len watched as she laboriously pulled down the lever next to the monitor and the screen sprung to life. It showed not the escaped Kaito, but a man in a wheelchair holding an umbrella outside the front door. Len squinted at the screen to try and make up for his lack of glasses as Luka turned to Gakupo, wincing from the pain of her beating. “Master, we have a visitor.”

Gakupo and Len both walked closer to the monitor to see who had arrived. Len leaned in close, putting his glasses back on, and recognized the man immediately. “Hiyama!” He looked back up and turned to Gakupo. “Dr. Kiyoteru Hiyama.” “You know this earthling---” Luka began, correcting herself quickly as Gakupo hit the whip against the control panel threateningly. “This  _ person _ ?” “I most certainly do. He happens to be an old friend of mine.” Gakupo gave him a funny look. “I see. So this wasn’t simply a chance meeting. You came here with a  _ purpose _ .” On the last word he poked Len with the wooden handle of the whip, and Len took a step back, confused. “I told you, my car broke down. I was telling the truth.” “I know what you told me, Len. But this Dr. Kiyoteru Hiyama? His name is not unknown to me.” Gakupo peppered his speech with jabs from the whip handle, forcing Len to step back even more. “He was the science teacher at Denton high school!” “Yes. And now he works for your government, doesn't he, Len?” Gakupo’s pokes got more aggressive, escalating in him pushing one sleeve off of Len’s robe and pushing him to the floor as he continued. ‘He’s attached to the bureau of investigation of that which you call  _ UFOs!  _ Isn’t that right, Len?”

“He might be! I don’t know!” Len muttered, angry and confused, flinching as Gakupo raised the whip. “The intruder is entering the building, master,” Luka said from the control panel, thankfully distracting Gakupo. Sure enough, the monitor showed Dr. Hiyama had come in through the door and into the hallway. Gakupo turned away from Len, who was still on the floor, and looked to Luka with a frown as she turned off the monitor. “He’ll probably be in the Zen room.She we inquire of him in person?” Gakupo walked over to the control panel and grabbed a lever labelled ‘TRIPLE CONTACT ELECTROMAGNET’, pulling to to the side with some difficulty. It made a buzzing noise as the magnets extended from the wall, but had no other noticeable effect. There was a tense moment of silence and inactivity before a loud  _ CRASH! _ rang out from the tile wall. Dr. Hiyama, seemingly having his wheelchair affected by the magnet, came barreling straight through the wall, down the ramp, and into the control panel with a surprised look on his face. 

Gakupo put one high heel up on one of Dr. Hiyama’s wheels as the other man looked up at him with disdain. “Gakupo Kamui. We meet at last.” “Dr. Hiyama!” Len called out, getting up and walking over to him to shake his hand. “Len! What are you doing here?” replied Dr. Hiyama as he shook Len’s hand. Gakupo quickly brought the whip handle down on their hands and they split apart quickly. “Don’t play games, Dr. Hiyama. You know exactly what Len Kagamine is doing here. It was part of your plan, was it not? That he and his female should check the layout for you?” Dr. Hiyama didn’t answer this, staring down Gakupo in silence as he continued. “Well, unfortunately for you all, the plans...are to be changed. I hope you’re adaptable, Dr. Hiyama.” Gakupo then turned to Len with a knowing smirk. “I know Len is.” Dr. Hiyama finally spoke as Len looked down embarrassedly. “I can assure you that Len’s presence here comes as a complete surprise to me. I came here to find Yuuma.”

“Yuuma?” Len exclaimed, turning to Dr. Hiyama. “I saw him, he’s---” “What do you know of Yuuma, Dr. Hiyama?” Gakupo cut Len off, hitting the armrest of Dr. Hiyama’s wheelchair with the whip handle. Dr. Hiyama shrugged smugly. “I happen to know a great deal about a lot of things,” he joked, before giving the real answer. “You see, Yuuma happens to be my nephew.” Gakupo gasped, stepping down off of Dr. Hiyama’s wheel and releasing him from the magnets grip. As he rolled back slightly, a small surprised noise came from the nearby tank. Gakupo perked up, stomping his way over to it. He tugged on the red cover that lay inside it, and from underneath it emerged Miku and Kaito, nude and covering themselves up guiltily. “Miku!” Dr. Hiyama called out to her. “Dr. Hiyama!” came her shocked response. “Miku!” Len cried, growing distressed about the implications of her situation, and Miku turned to him. “Len!” “Kaito!” Gakupo joined in, looking at his creation in surprise. 

“Miku!”

“Dr. Hiyama!”

“Miku!”

“Len!”

“Kaito!”   
It went on like this for a good moment, before Gakupo snapped out of his shock just enough to turn to his creation. “Listen! I made you, and I can break you just as easily!” As Kaito whimpered, Meiko, having entered the laboratory and seemingly unable to read the room, struck a large gong that made everyone jump. “Master! Dinner is prepared!” She shouted, holding her arms out. Gakupo looked at her disdainfully and she frowned. “Very well. Given the circumstances…” he shot Miku a deliberate, dirty look. “Formal dress is to be  _ optional _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO EDITING WE DIE LIKE POOR DECISION MAKERS


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for described gore/body horror

The dining room was the most tense gathering either Len or Miku had experienced in their lives. No one spoke to one another as Meiko and Luka came in with the main course on a covered tray. Luka lifted the cover to reveal an unidentified form of meat, which she unceremoniously dropped on the table in front of Gakupo. Mekio handed him an odd saw-looking device with a cable, and Gakupo turned it on with a whirring sound and began to slice the meat slowly. As he did this, Meiko and Luka went around and poured wine. All of this was done in silence; the only noise was that of the bizarre saw. Finally, Gakupo spoke. “A toast,” he said, standing and raising his glass. The others followed suit. “To absent friends.” “To absent friends,” everyone else repeated, taking sips from their glasses. “And...Kaito.” Gakupo turned to him, smiling somewhat uncomfortably. He reached behind him and grabbed a small party hat, which he then put on his head and began to sing.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you-” “Happy birthday dear Kaito,” the others joined in, “Happy birthday to-” “Shall we?” Gakupo interrupted, causing Miku to awkwardly finish out the song alone. Luka and Meiko served out slices of the meat in the same abrupt manner as before. Kaito picked his up with his hands, granting him a disdainful look from Gumi. After this, he quickly tried to follow her example and stabbed his meat with his fork. “We came here to discuss Yuuma,” Dr. Hiyama said quietly, and Gumi dropped her silverware with a clatter. “Yuuma!?” she repeated, but Gakupo buzzed the saw at her and she stopped talking. “It’s a rather tender subject,” Gakupo answered Dr. Hiyama, ignoring Gumi’s response. “Another slice, anyone?” No one said anything. Gumi, who had gone from surprised to looking as though she might burst into tears, quietly got up from the table, shaking. ‘Excuse me,” she murmured, walking into the hallway and shutting the door behind her. As soon as it was closed, her wailing and rang out from outside. Dr. Hiyama looked to the doors nervously, but everyone else either looked down or away. 

“I knew he was in with a bad crowd,” Dr. Hiyama muttered to himself, still looking at the door, “But it was worse than I imagined.” He turned to Kaito and continued at a normal volume. “Aliens!” “Dr. Hiyama!” Len cried out, and Gakupo looked at Dr. Hiyama with a displeased look. “Go on, Dr. Hiyama.” “What exactly are you implying!?” Len shouted, and Dr. Hiyama turned to him with a strained grin. “It’s alright!” “But Dr. Hiyama---” “It’s alright, Len!” Dr. Hiyama shouted, but pulled himself back together. “You see...Yuuma caused trouble from the day he was born.” He began, adjusting his glasses slightly. “He was the thorn in his mother’s side. His sister too. Poor Mizki. They tried their very best to get him back on the right track, they really did. But in the end, he was never anything but a burden to them.” He paused, staring straight ahead at Gakupo. “He left home the day they both died.”

If Dr. Hiyama was expecting some sort of emotional response from Gakupo, he did not receive it. Clearing his throat, he continued his story. “I never heard from him. You know, being his only living relative, I had expected something. I sent him money to go to college, but God knows what he ended up spending it on. All he ever wanted was sex, drugs, and rock and roll...and a motorbike.” Dr. Hiyama cracked a pained smile. “But he clearly got involved with something here. Which is why I was more than a little concerned when, after ten years of no correspondence, I got this letter from him.” He pulled a folded piece of paper from his suit jacket, holding it out for the table to see. “What’s it say?” Len exclaimed getting up and standing next to Dr. Hiyama so he could read the note. Miku and Kaito followed. I’m out of my head. Oh, hurry, or I may be dead! They mustn’t carry out their evil deeds. Love, Yuuma. The note was written hastily, in a thick red ink that appeared to be blood. “What a guy,” Gakupo remarked flatly, getting up from the table. Len and Miku returned to their seats solemnly. All of a sudden, Gakupo yanked the tablecloth off, sending everything shattering to the floor and revealing a horrible sight.

The table was a coffin. Made of glass, Yuuma’s corpse was visible inside of it, dismembered almost beyond recognition. Nearly his entire face was cut and scorched, leaving only one eye intact and frozen in fear. His torso was completely open, leaving exposed ribs and intestines scattered about. He was incomplete; there were large pieces of him missing with no visible explanation. Len’s mind raced for an answer and he grew nauseous once he found one: The meat. Miku began to scream, running away from the coffin and into Kaito’s arms. Len looked to her with a disappointed look, too disgusted and frightened to say anything to her. Gakupo, however, was at no loss for words as he stomped over to Miku and Kaito angrily. “Kaito! How could you!?” He yelled, pulling his creation off of Miku. He then turned around and slapped her across the face. Miku began to scream again, running out of the doors and into the hallway, and Gakupo chased her. Len quickly grabbed Dr. Hiyama’s wheelchair and the two of them went after him. However, their plan was quickly thwarted by a large flight of stairs that Gakupo and Miku ran up. “Quick, this way!” Dr. Hiyama said, pointing to the right, and Len followed his lead. 

“You bitch! I shouldn’t have to tell you twice!” Gakupo shouted at Miku as they ran up the stairs, quickly gaining on her and pushing her back against the railing. “Stay in your fucking lane!” Miku writhed desperately, trying to escape his grip, until she finally managed to kick him in the crotch. He took a step back and kneeled over in pain, and Miku took the opportunity to get a head start away from him. On the lower level, Len and Dr. Hiyama hurriedly got into the lift, closing the door and heading up. “You think you’re hot stuff? I’ve seen pencils with more sex appeal than you!” Gakupo continued to shout at Miku, stumbling as he chased her into the lab. Running down the ramp, Miku tripped and slid across the floor as Gakupo made a run for the control panel. Len and Dr. Hiyama arrived as this was happening, Len flinging the door open and nearly knocking Dr. Hiyama out of his chair. Gakupo quickly flipped down a switch labeled ‘SONIC TRANSDUCER’ as they got out of the lift. Miku tried to run away, but couldn’t seem to move her legs. She pulled on her ankles desperately, but to no avail. “My feet! I can’t move my feet!” she exclaimed. Dr. Hiyama and Len were having similar difficulties. “My wheels! My God, I can’t move my wheels.” “It’s as if we were glued to the spot!”

“You are!” Gakupo cackled, leaning back against the control panel and jeering at them. “So quake with fear, you tiny fools!” “Oh, we’re trapped!” Miku wailed. “Get used to it, babe!” Gakupo yelled at her. “You won’t find earth people quite the easy mark you imagined,” Dr. Hiyama said as Meiko, Luka, Gumi, and Kaito silently slipped into the lab through the hole in the wall. “This ‘sonic transducer’...I suppose it’s some sort of audio-vibratory physiomolecular transport device?” “You mean---” Len gasped, and Dr. Hiyama nodded. “Yes, Len. It’s something we ourselves have been working on for quite some time. But it seems our friend here has found a means of perfecting it.” He looked to Gakupo, who gave a proud smirk. “A device which is capable of breaking down solid matter and projecting it through space, and who knows? Perhaps even time itself.” “You mean, he’s gonna send us to another planet?” Miku asked fearfully. 

“Planet, schmanet, Miku!” Gakupo suddenly shouted, leaving his perching position on the tank and stomping over to her. “Leave me alone!” Miku shouted back, but Gakupo didn’t listen to her. “You better use that tiny brain of yours and take some good advice,” He whispered threateningly, grabbing one of her thighs. “Don’t touch me!” “Don’t talk back!” Gakupo replied harshly, grabbing Miku’s bra straps and snapping them against her shoulders. “STOP!” Miku screamed, punching Gakupo in the chest and causing him to fall backwards the control panel. Not expecting Miku to fight back, Gakupo took a moment to pull himself up before looking at her with pure loathing. “A little flustered, are we?” He walked around to face her as Len put his fists up nervously. “Don’t you try and hurt her, or I’ll…” Len paused, presumably thinking of what he would do. Gakupo looked at him skeptically. “You’ll what?” As he spoke, he looked behind Len to Meiko, who had her hand on a lever labeled simply ‘MEDUSA’. “I’ll…!” Len shook nervously, and Gakupo nodded to Meiko and gave her the go-ahead. There was a zapping sound as Len suddenly became frozen still. He had become a statue, much like the others adorning the laboratory. 

Miku gasped, covering her mouth as so not to scream, and Dr. Hiyama turned to take Gakupo on. “Don’t think you can scare us this easily. Stay away from Miku!” He yelled, and Meiko simply pull the lever once more. Miku found herself all alone; her companions turned to marble, she began to tear up, looking to Gakupo with unadulterated fear. “You’re a monster,” she whispered. Gakupo didn’t respond to this, instead signaling for Meiko to pull the lever with a flat expression. Miku turned to stone as well, frozen permanently in her terror. There was silence for a moment, before a voice rang out. “My God.” It was Gumi; Gumi, who had stood by and watched silently, finally taking a stand. “I can’t take anymore of this!” She shouted, and Gakupo turned to her with a surprised expression. “First you spurn me for Yuuma, then you throw him off like an old overcoat for Kaito!” She walked down the ramp towards him as she spoke. “You chew people up and then you spit them out again!” She paused, staring Gakupo down. “I loved you.” She said it gently, before frowning and raising her voice. “You hear me? I loved you! And what did it get me? Yeah, I’ll tell you, a big nothing! You’re like a sponge. You take, take, take, and drain others of their love and emotion.” She got right up in his face moving her hands rapidly to drive her point home. “Yeah, well, I’ve had enough. You’re gonna choose between me and Kaito!”

Gakupo looked at her blankly before nodding to Meiko again, turning Gumi to marble and thus making his choice. She stood frozen, hands still on her hips in a last burst of frustration. He looked around the room, at what he had done, before finally speaking, though more to himself than anyone else. “It’s not easy to have a good time.” He stared up at Kaito, who stood on the loft with a confused and worried expression. With a final nod to Meiko, he turned his creation to marble. “Even smiling makes my face ache.” He put a hand to his mouth and walked towards the deep freeze, looking as though he might cry. “And my children turn on me!” He exclaimed, banging his fists on the metal door. “Kaito’s behaving just the way that Yuuma did.” Running a hand through his hair, he turned to Luka and Meiko. “Do you think I made a mistake, splitting his brain between the two of them?” 

Meiko stared at him blankly before her face contorted into a look of anger. “Oh, I grow weary of this world!” She shouted, walking up to Gakupo. Luka followed silently behind.“When shall we return to Transylvania!?” Gakupo just looked back at her, his face betraying no emotion. “Oh, Meiko. I’m indeed grateful to both you and Luka. You have both served me well. Loyalty such as yours shall not go unrewarded. You’ll find that when the mood takes me, I can be quite generous.” “I ask for nothing!” Meiko retorted, and Gakupo frowned at her, hitting the metal door with one hand. “Then you shall receive it. In abundance!” He walked away from the deep freeze and into the lift, turning back to face Luka and Meiko. “Come. We are ready for the floorshow.”


	11. Chapter 11

In an empty theater, Gakupo rushed about behind a closed curtain, applying makeup to and wrapping boas around the four statues. They had all been dressed up rather nicely; black corsets and shorts much like Gakupo himself had been wearing, with mix-matched gloves in red sequin and black fishnet. As a heavy guitar intro started up, Gakupo flicked on the house lights and pulled the curtain open to reveal the statues standing on the stage. Running backstage, Gakupo quickly flipped a lever on the wall labelled ‘DE-MEDUSA’ and Gumi sprung back to life, only taking a short moment of surprise before looking out into the invisible crowd and starting the song.

_ “It was great when it all began, _

_ I was a regular Gakupo fan _

_ But it was over when he had the plan _

_ To start a-workin’ on a muscle man!” _

She crossed left, kicking her legs out and holding her boa up in the air, putting on a show for no one. Her corset started to slip down slightly, and she casually adjusted it before continuing.

_ “Now the only thing that gives me hope, _

_ Is my love of a certain dope _

_ Rose tints my world, keeps me safe from my trouble and pain…” _

With another backstage flip of the de-medusa, Kaito returned to his usual self, staring out almost frightened before picking up the song. It was the first thing he had said the whole night. His voice had an odd quality to it; wavering, yet sure of himself. 

_ “I’m just seven hours old, _

_ Truly beautiful to behold! _

_ And somebody should be told _

_ My libido hasn’t been controlled…” _

He began to stomp down the stage opposite of Gumi, passing the still frozen Len and Miku and waving his boa around.

_ “Now the only thing I’ve come to trust _

_ Is an orgasmic rush of lust  _

_ Rose tints my world and keeps me safe from my trouble and pain!” _

Len was very suddenly brought back to life, standing awkwardly in the high heels Gakupo had placed him in. Stumbling, he walked downstage and sang in a shaky tone.

_ “It’s beyond me, _

_ Help me, mommy! _

_ I’ll be good, you’ll see _

_ Take this dream away!” _

Wavering and skittering to the left as a strange feeling overtook him, Len flailed his boa as he fell into a sitting position on the stage. He shakily rose one leg in the air, grabbing it as he stared out into the audience.

_ “What’s this? Let’s see _

_ I feel sexy…! _

_ What’s come over me? _

_ Whoah! Here it comes again!” _

Len stood back up as Miku was de-medusaed, closing her eyes and running her fingers through her hair as she joined the song. 

_ “I feel released, _

_ Bad times deceased! _

_ Mm hm, my confidence has increased _

_ Reality is here…” _

She held her boa up as she crossed slowly to the right, tossing her boa around and dancing as though she were having the time of her life. As she continued the song, she kneeled down and wrapped the boa around her body as though giving it a hug.

_ “The game has been disbanded, _

_ My mind has been expanded _

_ It’s a gas Gakupo’s landed! _

_ His lust is so sincere…” _

Miku blew a kiss to the empty house as the music faded into fanfare. Behind the performers, the curtain slowly rose, revealing a large set with generous fog and a nearly life sized radio tower. In front of it stood Gakupo, bathing in the spotlight, wearing a costume similar enough to the others to show a connection yet just different enough to stand out. He stared out into the empty room, a satisfied look on his face as the fanfare came to an end and he began to sing.

_ “What ever happened to Fay Wray? _

_ That delicate satin draped frame _

_ As it clung to her thigh, _

_ How I started to cry _

_ ‘Cause I wanted to be dressed just the same…” _

He quickly kicked down a lever and triggered a small flight of stairs to slowly fold out, walking downstage as the fog faded downward. It gathered obscured the bottom of the set, making it impossible to tell what Gakupo was walking towards.

_ “Give yourself over to absolute pleasure _

_ Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh _

_ Erotic nightmares beyond any measure _

_ And sensual daydreams to treasure forever…! _

_ Can’t you just see it? Whoah oh oh...” _

Pulling off the mink fur he had worn in substitute of a boa, he threw the garment behind him and jumped into the fog, taking a deep breath. A large splash indicated he had landed in water; and sure enough, as the fog cleared a few seconds later, it revealed an enormous swimming pool. Gakupo sat and laid back in the opening of what looked like a lifesaver off an old boat, paddling with his arms and looking serene.

_ “Don’t dream it, _

_ Be it _

_ Don’t dream it, _

_ Be it _

_ Don’t dream it, _

_ Be it…” _

Compelled by some odd force, the others turned around and began slowly approaching the pool. They joined in the song, repeating the mantra in a stage haze. The four of them walked around the border of the pool, Kaito and Miku going left and Len and Gumi going right, then jumped in and swam towards Gakupo who welcomed them with open arms. As they swam around him, they kissed and nipped at his skin, and he tilted his head back and smiled.

_ “Don’t dream it, _

_ Be it _

_ Don’t dream it, _

_ Be it…” _

Meanwhile, backstage, Dr. Hiyama sat still frozen, forgotten by Gakupo. By some luck or burst of wind or technical difficulty, the de-medusa activated itself, glowing green and freeing Dr. Hiyama. “Ack!” He exclaimed, his head spinning as he tried to take in his new surroundings. “We have to get out of here, before its too late. Before this... _ decadence _ saps our willpower.” He spoke out loud, expecting to see Len and Miku, but frowned as he realized they were not there. He swallowed hard and continued. “I guess...I have to be strong for the three of us. I have to hold on to what we have to do.” And yet it was easier said than done; Dr. Hiyama could feel himself starting to shake, his body intrinsically drawn to the music. “Or else...or else, my mind may very well snap!” He exclaimed, growing afraid as his legs began to vibrate wildly. “And my life will be lived...only...for the  _ thrill! _ ” As he spoke, one of his legs, fish-netted and high heeled, immobile since the car accident years ago that had bound him to his wheelchair, shot straight into the air on its own accord, pushing him backwards and throwing off the blanket that had been covering his lap. 

~~~~~

Meanwhile, back on stage and in the pool, Len rose his head above the water, make up smeared and out of breath but with a debauched grin on his face.

_ “It’s beyond me, _

_ Help me, mommy…” _

Gumi lunged at him and pulled him into a deep kiss, taking him down under the water again as Miku emerged, gasping as Gakupo and Kaito nipped at her neck.

_ “God bless Lili St. Cyr…” _

Gakupo very suddenly rose upward out of the pool, splashing water after him as the music picked up. It then became apparent that he was sitting on Kaito’s shoulders. He threw his hands up in the air as he began to sing, dripping wet and covered in smeared makeup (not only his own). The others grabbed onto the edges of the pool and kicked their legs to the beat. 

_ “My my my m-m-my my my _

_ My my my my my my! _

_ I’m a wild and an untamed thing, _

_ I’m a bee with a deadly sting _

_ You get a hit and your mind goes ping _

_ Your heart’ll thump and your blood will sing!” _

He hopped off of Kaito’s shoulders and stepped onto the stage again, shaking his wet hair out and grinning as though he were having the time of his life. 

_ “So let the party and the sounds rock on, _

_ We’re gonna shake it ‘til the life has gone _

_ Rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain!” _

He gestured to the others, who stood up and climbed out the pool, shivering as they joined in the song. They linked arms, forming a kickline.

_ “We’re a wild and an untamed thing, _

_ We’re a bee with a deadly sting _

_ Get a hit and your mind goes ping _

_ Your heart’ll thump and your blood will sing!” _

Unable to restrain himself, Dr. Hiyama wheeled onto the stage behind them, his leg kicking wildly in the air in front of him.

_ “So let the party and the sounds rock on, _

_ We’re gonna shake it ‘til the life has gone, gone, gone _

_ Rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and---” _

The loud sound of Luka’s heel going through the door blasted through the room, making Gakupo stop very suddenly and turn to the entrance of the theater. Luka stood with an angry but triumphant look on her face, holding what looked like a silver gun and wearing an odd space suit type outfit. Meiko followed close behind, wearing the same thing.

“It’s all over, Kamui!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for major character death

Gakupo stared at Luka uncomfortably from the stage, almost guilty. Holding her gun out in front of her, she took a hesitant step forward. “You’ll be answering to me from now on. You’ve failed your mission, Gakupo. You’ve done nothing on this god forsaken planet but indulge yourself like a filthy hedonist. I mean, look at yourself!” She gestured to Gakupo with her gun, and Len backed away from him, holding onto Miku’s waist and leading her away as well. “We are to return to Transylvania immediately,” Luka continued, turning to Meiko. “Meiko, prepare the transit beam.” Meiko nodded and walked back out the door. “Wait!” Gakupo shouted, and gave Luka a strained smile as she turned back around. “I can explain.” 

He quickly turned to Gumi and Kaito with a desperate look in his eyes, whispering something to them frantically. They both nodded, and Gumi ran off towards a spotlight while Kaito went right backstage to mess with the soundboard back there. As he pressed a button, a pre-recorded piano melody began. The curtain closed behind Gakupo, and Gumi shone the spotlight on him as he covered his face dramatically. He ran his hands down his face, smearing his makeup further, and stared at Luka with an almost pleading look as he began to sing.

_ “On the day I went away _

_ ‘Goodbye’ was all I had to say _

_ Now I, I want to come again, and stay _

_ Oh, my, my, smile, and that will mean I may…” _

He threw out his arms dramatically, staring up at the ceiling before looking quickly back to Luka, seeking approval. Frowning slightly at Luka’s unfazed face, he hastily kicked down a lever at the front of the stage to bring up a projection of the sky on the curtain as he continued his song.

_ “‘Cause I’ve seen all blue skies _

_ Through the tears in my eyes _

_ And I realize _

_ I’m going home.” _

He looked out at Luka once again, still receiving no response. Meiko, who had returned from her task, even yawned as she watched. Swallowing noticeably with nerves, he walked to the edge of the stage and kneeled there before continuing.

_ “Everywhere it’s been the same _

_ Feeling like I’m outside in the rain _

_ Wheeling free to try and find a game _

_ Dealing cards for sorrow, card for pain…” _

He did a motion with his hands as though he were dealing a deck of cards to emphasize his point. He didn’t look at Luka and Meiko; he looked down at the floor, almost looking legitimately saddened. Len and Miku thought they saw him wipe away a tear. 

_ “‘Cause I’ve seen all blue skies _

_ Through the tears in my eyes _

_ And I realize _

_ That I’m going home.” _

He slowly walked towards Luka and Meiko, only to turn around and face the stage with a smile on his face, pleased with his performance. “How sentimental,” Meiko remarked her voice dripping with disgust, and Gakupo turned back around almost startled. “And also presumptuous of you,” Luka continued Meiko’s thought, holding her gun out at Gakupo and forcing him to walk backwards. “You see...when I said ‘we’ are to return to Transylvania, I referred only to Meiko and myself. I’m sorry if you found my words misleading. You are to remain here…” She smirked before continuing. “In spirit, anyway.” She raised her gun, and Gakupo clamored backwards only to fall onto the stairs at the edge of the stage.

“Good heavens, that’s a laser!” Dr. Hiyama exclaimed, and Luka looked up at him. “Yes, Dr. Hiyama. A laser capable of emitting a beam of pure anti-matter.” “You mean, you’re going to kill him!?” Len exclaimed, shocked. “What’s his crime!?” “You saw what became of Yuuma,” Dr. Hiyama replied calmly. “Society must be protected.” Kaito, who had been growing visibly distressed throughout this conversation, tightened his grip on Dr. Hiyama’s wheelchair as Luka nodded. “Exactly, Dr. Hiyama.” She turned to Gakupo with a merciless look, holding the laser gun out at him. “And now, Gakupo Kamui, your time has come. Say goodbye to all of  _ this… _ ” she gestured around the room with the gun before steadying it again, smirking. “...And hello to oblivion.” Gakupo stood up hastily and backed away, and Luka followed him as she prepared to pull the trigger…

Gumi's ear splitting shriek, now familiar to Len and Miku, rang out from the other side of the room by the spotlight. Turning around very suddenly, Luka looked at Gumi with annoyance and shot the laser at her, a red beam emanating from the barrel and right into Gumi’s chest. She fell down dead, the loosening of her grip on the spotlight making it swing wildly. This gave Gakupo a head start up the stairs of the stage, but it was not enough as Luka soon returned to her original target. “No, no,  _ no! _ ” He screamed, backing into the curtain before frantically climbing up it. He continued to scream as Luka aimed the gun and fired it at his back, making him fall from the curtain as his limbs went slack. He took the curtain down with him, and it lay over his limp body as he hit the stage with a sickening thump. 

Miku screamed as he went down, holding onto Len frightenedly, as Kaito began to whimper. He tried to run to Gakupo but tripped in his heels, dragging himself on his hands and knees to the body. He pulled the curtain off of Gakupo and cradled the other man’s head in his lap, looking to Luka and Meiko with a terrified expression. He slowly stood, holding Gakupo in his arms bridal style as he ran to the right, sobbing audibly. Luka tried to hit him but missed, the laser careening off of the set before evaporating. Kaito skittered around the edge of the pool before putting Gakupo on his back and climbing the fake radio tower, Luka shooting and missing the whole time. Only once they got to the top did she hit her mark. His sobs cutting out suddenly, Kaito fell backwards, knocking down the radio tower as he and Gakupo fell into the pool. Their bodies floated to the surface a few moments later.

“Good God!” Len exclaimed, watching in horror. “You killed them!” Miku cried out, finishing Len’s thought. Luka didn’t turn to look; she stared at the pool with an odd look on her face. “But I thought you liked them,” Meiko said blankly. “They liked  _ you. _ ” “They didn’t like me!” Luka suddenly shouted, startling Len and Miku. “They  _ never  _ liked me!” Her voice cracked awkwardly, as if she were crying. “You did right,” Dr. Hiyama remarked, and Luka turned to him. Sure enough, a single tear rolled down her cheek. She walked over to where he sat, holding the gun out menacingly. “A decision had to be made,” She said, as Dr. Hiyama held out his hands defensively. “You’re ok by me!” “Dr. Hiyama…” Luka began, pausing as if in thought, “...I’m sorry about your nephew.”

“Yuuma?” Dr. Hiyama said, surprised at the sudden sympathy. “Yes, well, perhaps it was for the best.” He awkwardly tried to laugh to diffuse the tension, but Luka didn't follow suit. “You should leave, Dr. Hiyama, while it is still possible. We are about to beam the entire house back to the planet of Transsexual, in the galaxy of Transylvania. Go.” She gestured out the door with her gun, frowning when the others did not move. “ _ Now! _ ” This was convincing enough for them, and Len pushed Dr. Hiyama off the stage and out the door with Miku following close behind. As they left, Meiko let out a satisfied cackle, grinning as Luka turned to her and spoke. “Our noble mission is almost completed.” She said, putting one hand against Meiko’s cheek. “And soon we will return to the moon-drenched shores of our beloved planet.” “Oh, sweet Transsexual!” Meiko exclaimed, turning away from Luka and staring up dreamily. “To sing and dance once more to your dark refrain! To take that  _ step to the right! _ ” She shouted, beginning to dance. Luka followed suit, albeit more hesitantly as Meiko threw her arms out.

“And our world will do the time warp  _ again _ !”


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, Len and Miku hurried out of the castle, carrying Dr. Hiyama between them. As they ran down the stairs, a loud rumbling sound, and clouds of smoke and dust began to form as the building was lifted off of its foundation. The shaking of the earth as it took off knocked them over, sending then skittering away from each other and lost among the smoke and rubble. As it faded, Len shakily lifted himself onto his knees, covered in ash and ripped fabric and makeup. He tried to stand up, but soon gave up as pain shot through his legs, making him crumple to the ground again.

Miku was faring no better; dragging herself through the dirt on her hands and knees, she squinted and tried to find the others. She couldn’t see; she couldn’t think, she could hardly breathe with the smoke that had gathered in her lungs. All she could do was call out helplessly.

Where had they gone wrong? They didn’t think they were particularly bad people; though after the night’s events they were starting to doubt even that. They hadn’t asked for trouble. All they had really wanted to do was go to see an old friend. Was that too much to ask, in the cosmic scheme of things? Had they been singled out by the universe, to fall victim to this downward spiral of events? Or were they just in the right place at the wrongest of times? If only they hadn’t made this journey. If only the car hadn't broken down. If only they hadn't made this journey. If only the car hadn’t broken down. If only the car hadn’t broken down----

Miku’s cries snapped Len back to the reality of his situation. Propping himself up on his arms, he began to crawl towards her voice, stumbling and falling clumsily as he searched and searched. He began to call out too. “Miku! Miku!” His voice was weak from the smoke. Miku heard him and began to move as well, searching for him desperately though she could not fully see. They went in circles, never quite finding one another, shouting, sobbing, crawling…

And crawling…

And crawling…


End file.
